omgiamwerewolffandomcom_he-20200214-history
מתנות- ראגאבש
Blur of the Milky Eye (Ragabash Rank 1) ' ' The Garou's form becomes a shimmering blur, allowing him to pass unnoticed among others. Once the Garou has been seen, however, this Gift is negated until the viewer has again been distracted. This Gift is taught by a Chameleon-spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: זריזות + התחבאות, (תוקף( כנגד: יכולת הגילוי עלות: -- השפעה: מאפשר לדמות לנוע מבלי שיראו אותה בעזרת שילוב של תנועה מהירה והסתת תשומת הלב. מתנה זאת עובדת כנגד חוש הראייה ונגדו בלבד. המתנה לא יעילה כנגד אמצעי מעקב טכנולוגיים כגון מצלמות מודרניות וחיישני תנועה. המתנה לא תסתיר את הדמות ממי שראה אותה. יש להיעלם ואז להפעיל את המתנה. כל מגע פיזי עם משהו, דלת, מראה, הגרון של מישהו ישבור את ההסתרה. הפעלה מחדש של המתנה דורשת פעולה. היעילות של המתנה פוחתת אם הדמות עומדת במקום חשוף ליותר מכמה שניות. צריך באמת להתחבא בשביל שדירוג ההתחבאות של הדמות יבוא לידי ביטוי. רוח מלמדת: זיקית ' ' Open Seal (Ragabash Rank 1) ' ' With this Gift the Garou can open nearly any sort of closed or locked device. This Gift is taught by a Raccoon-spirit. System: The Garou rolls Gnosis (difficulty of the local Gauntlet rating). ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: נוסיס כנגד: לפי רמת המעטפת במקום עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: גורם למנעולים להיפתח. רוח מלמדת: דביבון או עכברוש ' ' Scent of Running Water (Ragabash, Red Talon, Shadow Lord Rank 1) ' ' The Garou can completely mask her scent, making herself virtually impossible to track. If another supernatural creature attempts to determine the breed, tribe or auspice of the Garou, she may use this Gift to retain her secrets. This Gift is taught by a Fox-spirit. System: זמן : פעולה \טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + דחף חייתי (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת גילוי עלות: -- השפעה: מעלים את הריח של הדמות כך שאיננה משאירה נתיב ריח אחריה. בעזרת טקס קצר מעלימה המתנה ריחות שהותירה אחריה הדמות בדקות האחרונות בהן לא הופעלה. המתנה לא תעלים עקבות או סימנים אחרים שהותירה הדמות אחריה. מתנה זאת גם מסווה את טבעה של הדמות כגארו וגורם לכך שיכולות גילוי שמופעלות עליה יראו רק בן אדם רגיל או זאב רגיל. כאשר המתנה מופעלת היא יכולה למסך את הדמות מפני ניסיונות איתור עם מתנות כגון Sense of the Prey. רוח מלמדת: שועל ' ' Snow Running (Ragabash Rank 1) ' ' The severe winters in much of Europe can immobilize a village or greatly impair a wolf pack. This Gift allows a werewolf to circumvent the problems caused by heavy snowfall. The Garou using this Gift can run across snow or ice as if it were solid ground, without sinking in or leaving footprints. The Silver Fangs are said to have a version of this Gift that lends them more supernatural grace while treading on ice or snow, but leaves their tracks behind. The Gift is taught by an Ice elemental. זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- זריזות + אתלטיקה (תוקף) כנגד: -- יכולת גילוי עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מאפשר לנוע על שלג, קרח או בוץ למשך יום מבלי לשקוע או להשאיר עקבות על האדמה. מתנה זאת לא מעלימה את הדמות בשום צורה ולא משפיע על סימנים אחרים שהדמות מותירה אחריה כגון ריח, ענפים שבורים, תרמילי כדורים, גופות וכולי. רוח מלמדת: יסודן קרח ' ' Trailblazer (Ragabash, Silent Strider Rank 1) ' ' With this Gift, the Garou can find his way through thick underbrush as if walking on the open plains. The Garou also finds the fastest trails and shortest routes from one location to another. When used in a town or city, the Garou can still find the shortcuts through alleys and dart through crowded streets with ease. A Crow-spirit teaches this Gift. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + הישרדות (הכרת ערים בשטח אורבני (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת גילוי עלות: -- השפעה: מקטין ברבע את זמן המסע בין שתי נקודות. פועל גם כיכולת הסתרה קסומה לעקבות של הדמות. לא מעלים את הדמות ולא עוזר לנער מעליה רודפים. המתנה מוצאת קיצורי דרך במסעות בין נקודות מרוחקות, היא איננה רלוונטית בקרב במרחקים של עשרות מטרים על פני שטח גלוי. מהירות התנועה איננה מושפעת. ניתן להוביל ככה גם אנשים נוספים. רוח מלמדת: עורב ' ' Alter Scent (Ragabash Rank 2) ' ' The Garou can change his scent trail to evade a hunter or leave a false trail. The Garou can reproduce any scent he has encountered, from deer to diesel trucks. A Skunk-spirit teaches this Gift. System: Garou with this Gift can reproduce the aroma of other Garou or even inanimate objects. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + הונאה \דחף חייתי (תוקף) כנגד: יכולות גילוי עלות: -- השפעה: מחליף את הריח של של הדמות בכל ריח מוכר אחר. זה כולל ריחות של גארו אחרים, קוסמים, ערפדים, אנשים שעישנו נובלס בחצי השעה האחרונה, משתמשים באפטרשייב ארמיס ואוכלים גבינת חלומי לפחות פעמיים בשבוע אבל בארוחה האחרונה שלהם אכלו טונה ישר מתוך קופסת שימורים (בני קיבוץ לשעבר שהפכו לעורכי דין מצליחים אבל חוזרים להרגלים המגונים שלהם במילואים). * דמויות אשר רכשו כבר את המתנה Scent of running water. וששתי המתנות טבעיות עבורן יכולות לרכוש מתנה זאת בעלות של 8 XP בלבד. רוח מלמדת: בואש ' ' Blissful Ignorance (Ragabash, Bone Gnawer, Silent Strider Rank 2) ' ' The Garou can become completely invisible to all sense, spirits or monitoring devices by remaining still. This Gift is taught by a Chameleon- spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: זריזות + התחבאות (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת גילוי עלות: -- השפעה: כל עוד הדמות לא זזה היא נעלמת מכל החושים ומכשירי הגילוי. מתנה זאת יכולה למסך את הדמות מפני ניסיונות לרגל אחריה מרחוק עם מתנות כגון Sense of the prey. הצד הזה של המתנה פועל גם כאשר הדמות בתנועה. המתנה לא תפעל כנגד מי שהיה בקשר עין עם הדמות. רוח מלמדת: זיקית ' ' Obscure the Truth (Ragabash Rank 2) ' ' Not many Garou can look a Philodox in the eye and get away with bald-faced lies. The Ragabash with this Gift has an edge over all his kin. She can calmly explain that the sky is green or gleefully regale her comrades with the exploits of a lone, heroic Ragabash and have no fear of being called on her prank. System: By spending a Gnosis point, the Ragabash gains an air of sincerity that is nearly impossible to penetrate. זמן : אפס דירוג: כריזמה + הונאה (תוקף) כנגד: יכולות גילוי עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מאפשר לשקר מבלי להתגלות ע"י יכולות קסומות לגילוי האמת. רוח מלמדת: שועל ' ' Sense of the Prey (Ragabash, Philodox, Ahroun Rank 2) ' ' The character, if he knows anything about his prey, can track it down as rapidly as he can travel. This unerring sense of direction operates anywhere, and is used to track spirits through the Umbra as well as to find beings on Earth. This Gift is taught by a Wolf- or Dog-spirit. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + חידות (תוקף) כנגד: יכולות הסתרה עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות יודעת באיזה כיוון הטרף שלה נמצא. המתנה איננה מספרת לדמות מה המרחק למטרה ויש לעקוב אחרי התחושה עד שמגיעים לבסוף למטרה. דירוג המתנה יורד ככול שהמרחק גדול יותר, כולל מרחקים קונספטואליים באומברה. רק פילודוקסים ממש טובים מסוגלים לדעת את הכיוון למטרה שנמצאת בארצות רחוקות או במעמקי האומברה. המתנה לא מצויידת במנוע חיפוש, יש לדעת במדויק את מי מחפשים או שהיא לא תעבוד. לחפש את 'האיש במסכה שראיתי לפני רגע' יפסיק לעבוד ברגע שהאיש יוריד את המסכה. לחפש 'אחמד' לא יתן שום תוצאות, לעומת זאת לחפש את 'אחמד, זה שאני מכיר כי דיברנו לפני שבוע פנים אל פנים' יוביל לאדם המבוקש. רוח מלמדת: זאב או כלב ' ' Shadow Puppetry (Ragabash Rank 2) ' ' This strange Gift is not commonly known amongst the Garou. The Gift allows the Garou who possesses it to effectively steal the shadow of another being, and use it to determine what they may be doing once they have left the Garou's presence. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: התקפת קרב מגע כנגד: הגנה פיזית עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: גונב את הצל של הקורבן ומאפשר ללמוד על מעשיו ממעשי הצל. ההתקפה עצמה לא גורמת שום נזק פיזי לקורבן. הצל יחזור לבעליו בשקיעה הבאה. רוח מלמדת: צללים או חתולים ' ' Taking the Forgotten (Ragabash Rank 2) ' ' Not only is the Ragabash an accomplished thief, but those from whom she steals often never realize they have been robbed. If the character succeeds in stealing something, her victim will forget he ever possessed the stolen item. This Gift is taught by a Mouse-spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + גניבה (תוקף) כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: גורם לקורבן לשכוח שאי פעם היה הבעלים של דבר אשר בדיוק נגנב ממנו. רוח מלמדת: עכבר ' ' Fly Feet (Ragabash Rank 3) ' ' Like an insect, the Garou can now cling to vertical surfaces. She can walk along walls or hang from a ceiling. The adhesive grip of the Garou can even assist her when catching falling objects or seizing handholds when she is falling. A fly-spirit, naturally, teaches this Gift. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: זריזות + אתלטיקה כנגד: לפי חלקלקות המשטח: 5 = עץ או אבן לא מהוקצעים, 7= זכוכית , 8 = קרח, עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות מסוגלת לנוע בחצי מהירות על משטחים אנכיים ותקרות. רוח מלמדת: זבוב ' ' Gremlins (Ragabash Rank 3) ' ' The Garou can cause a technological device to malfunction merely by touching it. Use of this Gift actually intimidates the spirit that inhabits the device and causes it to melfunction. If the Garou can sufficiently frighten the spirit, it will flee the device, causing it to malfunction permanently. This Gift is taught by a Gremlin, a type of Wyld spirit that enjoys breaking things. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + טכנולוגיה כנגד: כוח רצון או מידת המורכבות של המכשיר (מחשב\ פלאפון דור 3 \ מצלמה דיגיטלית – 5, פלאפון ישן\ טלפון \ מצלמת אבטחה- 6, מכונית חדישה עם מחשב נסיעה - 7, מכונית ישנה \ כלי נשק חמים – 8, סוברו 88' \ חיפושית פולקסווגאן \ כלים מכאניים פשוטים - 10, סכין – 13) עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות נוגעת במכשיר טכנולוגי אחד ומפחידה את הרוח מתוכו עד שהוא מפסיק לתפקד. המכשיר לא יחזור לפעול בלי תיקון מלא וארוך שכולל החלפה של חלקים רבים. ' ' במידה והמכשיר קשור בקשר מיסטי למישהו או שהמכשיר קסום אז הדירוג אותו צריך לעבור הוא דירוג כוח הרצון הרלוונטי או דירוג המורכבות של החפץ, מה שגבוה יותר. ' ' המתנה פועלת על מכשיר אחד בגודל של עד תנור אפייה ביתי. עבור מכשירים גדולים יותר יש להפעיל את המתנה מספר פעמים. ' ' רוח מלמדת: גרמלין ' ' * דמות אשר רכשה את המתנה Jam Technology וששתי המתנות טבעיות עבורה יכולה לרכוש מתנה זאת בעלות של 14 XP בלבד. ' ' Laughter (Ragabash Rank 3) ' ' Those who learn this Gift can cause others to realize the humor of any situation - in fact, the uproarious hilarity of any situation. This Gift is taught by a Coyote or hyena spirits System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + אמפטיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הגארו גורם לסובבים אותו לצחוק והצחוק הופך לבלתי ניתן לשליטה. המתנה משפיעה על כל מי שברדיוס מטר או שניים מהגארו ומסוגל לראות ולשמוע אותו. הקורבנות יפרצו בצחוק קורע למשך כמה שניות ויפסיקו אבל פרצו שוב בצחוק וצחקוקים מכל דבר קטן לשארית הסצנה. התקפי הצחוק גורמים לקורבנות מינוס 3 לכל פעולה התקפית ובדרך כלל יעצור אותם מלהתחיל קרבות. בשביל להפעיל את המתנה צריך הגארו לעשות משהו שגורם לצחוק, לספר בדיחה, לרקוד, לשיר, להחליק על בננה, כל דבר. רוח מלמדת: זאב ערבות או צבוע ' ' Open Moon Bridge (Ragabash Rank 3) ' ' The Garou has the ability to open a Moon Bridge, with or without the permission of the totem of that caern. This Gift is taught by a Lune. System: The Garou spends one Gnosis point. See the Rite of the Opened Bridge for more information on opening Moon Bridges. The maximum distance that can thereby be covered is 1,000 miles. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + טקסים כנגד: נוסיס עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות פותח גשר ירח בלי רשות הרוח של הקיירן או שומר גשרי הירח. יש צורך בבדיקה רק אם מישהו שם לב לנסיון הפתיחה ומנסה לעצור אותו ע"י טקסים נגדיים. רוח מלמדת: משרת של הירח ' ' Reynard's Lie (Ragabash Rank 3) ' ' The Ragabash can tell the most blatant lies and have them accepted as truth, at least for a little while. Even the most stern-faced priest or suspicious baron will believe the Garou's pleas of innocence, no matter how guilty she may be. This Gift is taught by a Fox-spirit. System זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + הונאה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: גורם לשומעים להאמין למה שהדמות אומרת, לא משנה כמה מגוחך ובלתי אמין. בשביל להפעיל את המתנה צריך לדבר עם הקורבן ישירות במשך לפחות דקה. השפעת המתנה נמשכת עד סוף הסצנה ואז מתחילה לדעוך על פי מידת הסתירה בין השקר והמציאות. שקרים בוטים וחסרי בסיס, יגרמו להבנה מיידת שהופעל כוח על טבעי על הקורבן. לעומת זאת, הקורבן יתעלם או ישכח שקרים הגיוניים שאינם רחוקים מהאמת כל עוד לא מעמתים אותו עם הסתירות. רוח מלמדת: שועל Riddle (Ragabash Rank 3) ' ' Taking their cue from numerous trickster legends, some Ragabash love to confuse their targets with unusual quizzes and mysterious puzzles. Those with this Gift add a little spiritual punch into the mix, slowly driving their targets mad with riddles. A spirit servant of Sphinx teaches this Gift. System: The player must first create (or find) a riddle to be told. It must have a solid answer that can be understood by most people. The victim will be driven to distraction by the riddle and until he can solve it, every morning the victim loses one Willpower. Should this drain him entirely of Willpower, he will go a little crazy, most commonly by barricading himself in his room for a day and refusing to come out. At the end of the day, however, the riddle will no longer concern him. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + חידות כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות נותנת חידה לקורבן אשר מסיחה את דעתו מכל דבר אחר. הקורבן הופך אובססיבי בקשר למציאת פתרון החידה ומאבד נקודת כוח רצון על כל יום שלא הצליח למצוא פיתרון. רוח מלמדת: ספינקס ' ' Silence (Ragabash Rank 3) ' ' By invoking this Gift, the Ragabash can cause all sounds made within their presence to vanish into the Gauntlet, thus silencing the area around them. No normal sounds may be made by anyone within the effect, including the user. System: Any Gifts which require the use of sound (eg: Clap of Thunder) require the two Garou to make a resisted Gnosis roll. The winner's Gift takes precedence over the loser's. זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + התחבאות (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת גילוי \ דירוג יכולת קסומה עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: המתנה גורמת לשקט מוחלט ברדיוס של כמה מטרים מהדמות (גודל של חדר \ טווח דיבור מהדמות). המתנה ממסכת כל רעש מפני גילוי ואף יכולה להשתיק יכולות קסומות מבוססות קול, כגון מתנת clap of thunder. יש לבדוק את דירוג היכולת הקסומה מול דירוג מתנה זאת. * דמויות אשר רכשו כבר את המתנה Silent Running של הנוודים הדוממים ואשר שתי המתנות טבעיות להן יכולות לרכוש מתנה זאת במחיר של 14 XP בלבד. רוח מלמדת: רוחות של ספריות ומוזיאונים ' ' Steal Spirit (Ragabash Rank 3) ' ' The Ragabash can steal an opponent's strength of spirit or her Rage. With her ill-gotten gains, she can pummel her drained opponent. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + גניבה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: גונב 3 נקודות זעם, נוסיס או כוח רצון (כל שילוב של השלוש) זמניות מהקורבן. ניתן להשתמש במתנה זאת רק פעם אחת על קורבן בסצינה. רוח מלמדת: טפיל כלשהו. ' ' Fool's Luck (Ragabash Rank 4) ' ' This Gift allows the Garou to tamper with Fate - when things go catastrophically wrong for the werewolf, they can insist that there must have been some mistake. System: By spending one Gnosis point, the character can choose to disregard one failed or botched roll per scene and roll again. This can only be done when the roll concerned the Ragabash's Auspice roll - a roll for stealth, trickery or such, and not combat, tracking, singing or spirit interaction. זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מאפשר לרגבש להוסיף 3 לבדיקה בה בדיוק נכשל. עובד רק על בדיקות הקשורות לתעלולנות והתחבאות, תפקידיו המסרתיים של הרגבש רוח מלמדת: תעלולנים ' ' Luna's Blessing (Ragabash Rank 4) ' ' When the moon is visible in the night sky, silver refuse to cause the Garou aggravated wounds. Indeed, if the moon waxes full, silver weapons may well turn on those who would wield them against the character. This Gift is taught by a Lune. System: ' ' זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: תחת אור ירח, יכולה הדמות לספוג נזק כסף. תחת אור של ירח מלא הדמות הדמות אפילו מרפאת נקודת נזק אחת מנשקים כסופים. רוח מלמדת: משרת של הירח ' ' Whelp Body (Ragabash Rank 4) ' ' With this Gift a Garou may deliver a devastating curse upon a foe's body, causing it to weaken or palsy. Many consider the use of this power on a foe to be a declaration of unending war. This Gift is taught by a Pain- spirit or a spirit of Disease. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה+רפואה כנגד: עמידות עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מוריד באופן תמידי נקודה אחת מתכונות הכוח, הזריזות והחוסן של הקורבן, עד למינימום של אחד בכל תכונה. ניתן לקנות את הנקודות שירדו בעזרת XP. רוח מלמדת: רוח של כאב או מחלה ' ' Blank (Ragabash Rank 5) ' ' For a short period, everyone in the room simply goes blank. They still stand upright (unless they were laying down to begin with), but eyes close, senses go dead, and nobody moves. Meanwhile, the Ragabash can move about without being seen, or can take actions they otherwise couldn't. Any actual attempt to harm someone will break the communal trance, so slitting their throat while they remain unconscious won't work. But you could certainly pick someone up, gently, put him in the trunk of a car, and take him elsewhere. A spirit of electricity or an electric eel spirit teaches this Gift. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הונאה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 3 זעם השפעה: גורם לכל הנוכחים ברדיוס 10 מטר שנכשלו בבדיקה להיכנס לטראנס קולקטיבי ולא לשים לב למתרחש סביבם למשך שארית הסצנה. המתנה עובדת על כל מי שברדיוס, כולל בעלי ברית וחברי להקה. כל פעולה ישירה על אחד הקורבנות תגרום לו לצאת מהטראנס ולכן לא ניתן להשתמש במתנה בשביל לחתוך גרונות בלא הפרעה. כיוס חשאי, כזה שלא נתגלה, לא ישבור את המתנה. רוח מלמדת: חשמל או צלופח חשמלי ' ' Burden of Knowledge (Ragabash 5) ' ' The Garou floods an individual with the knowledge of all her own limitations, making the victim aware of every flaw or failing and reminding her of all the wrongs she has committed or caused. The weight of this enlightenment can either change an individual for the better, or drive her into suicidal despair or murderous frenzy. Few individuals survive the effect of this Gift unscathed. This Gift can sometimes bring an errant Garou back from the edge of corruption or cause an enemy of the Garou to be "born again". System:. Success causes the victim to experience every negative aspect of her personality and past, including secret vices, shortcomings, failures and other similar faults. The Storyteller should decide what ultimate effect the Gift produces in the victim - either a desire to reform her ways and corrent her failings, an impulse to kill herself out of shame and despair or some course of action in between the two extremes. Once the victim has experienced the total effect of the Gift, the intense awareness begins to fade - but residual memories may plague the victim for a long time afterward. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + אמפטיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מציף את הקורבן בהבנה מושלמת של כל חסרונותיו, חטאיו, טעויות שעשה, חרטות שנקברו מזמן... רוח מלמדת: חד קרן ' ' The Thousand Forms (Ragabash Rank 5) ' ' The Garou with this Gift may change herself into any animal between the sizes of a small bird and a bison. The Garou gains all the natural abilities of that animal (flight, poison bite, etc) She may not take the form of Wyrm-beasts (not that they would want to!), but she may take the form of mythical beasts with some extra effort. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + הבנת בעלי חיים כנגד: יונק = 5, לטאה \ ציפור = 7, יצור מיסטי = 10. עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות לובשת את צורתו של יצור אחר כולל כל יכולותיו הטבעיות. חזרה לצורת הבסיס של הדמות לוקחת פעולה אחת. רוח מלמדת: משרת של גאיה ' ' Thieving Talons of the Magpie (Ragabash Rank 5) ' ' The Garou can steal the powers of others and use them herself. These powers can be Garou Gifts, spirit Charms, vampiric Disciplines, mage Spheres, etc. This Gift is taught by, of course, a Magpie-spirit. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + גניבה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מאפשר לגנוב כוח מיוחד מהקורבן למשך 3 תורות. כל שימוש בכוח הגנוב מצריך נקודת נוסיס אחת. רוח מלמדת: עורב (הידעתם שהשם העברי ל- Magpie זה עקעק זנבתן) ' ' Violation (Ragabash Rank 5) ' ' Those few Garou privy to the secret of Violation well know the hate and revulsion of others. This power requires the Garou to make physical contact with the target, but once that has happened, the victim is quickly overwhelmed by feelings of defilement. To learn this Gift, the Garou must confront a malevolent spirit (not necessarily a Bane) in spirit combat; if he wins, he may wrest the knowledge of the Gift from it. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + אמפטיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: גורם תחושה בלתי נשלטת של חילול וגועל בקורבן. אי אפשר להשתמש בזעם וכוח הרצון של הקורבן ב 3 – למשך יום שלם. רוח מלמדת: רוח של טומאה